Dancing on holy ground
by LittleTeaLeaf
Summary: The Slayer is dead and a vampire is keeping a promise.


_Summary: The Slayer is dead and a vampire is keeping a promise.  
Spoilers: None, I think.  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they belong to that Joss dude. I only own the plot.  
Rating: Pg-13._

  
  


**Dancing on holy ground**

  


**by: LittleTeaLeaf**

  
  
The Slayer is dead.   
Not a big surprise really, the Slayer always dies, sooner or later.   
But in this case, he was hoping for later.   
The funeral was lovely, or so had he heard. From Willow who actually could attend because she could stand the sun. He had wanted to be there so very much.   
But the funeral had been in daytime so that HE couldn't come, the murderous bastard that had killed her.   
He should have known that something was about to happen; he was William the bloody for god sake. Nothing happened without him knowing it and nobody got turned or killed without him knowing it.   
But this time he had failed. This time he had heard that Drusilla was in town and had decided to find her instead of watching the Slayer's back.   
That was the most terrible mistake he had ever done.   
His Sire had come back to town last night not only to pay his respects to his ex-lover but also to hunt down her killer. Angel would manage to kill him; her killer was only a fledgling after all, a very strong fledgling but a fledgling nonetheless. Spike knew that his Sire also blamed himself for what happened and that he would continue doing so for several decades.   
He on the other hand would be out of this town before sunrise.   
It wasn't that he didn't want to stay and see that bastard die it was because he couldn't.   
Spike had given a promise a few years back and he was going to keep that promise. He lied a lot, maybe but he wasn't breaking promises.   
He sat down on the wet ground. It had been raining on her funeral, maybe it was the universe way of crying for the loss of one of the best protector it had ever had. Maybe it was just too much pollution that had made it rain. Spike didn't care really.   
The rose he had brought to her was black. He never cared for red roses, they maybe looked like blood but black was something special. So he'd brought her a black rose, the color of grief and death. That was what she was anyway, dead and the ones lucky enough to have known her should grief.   
Spike laid the rose on top of the headstone. It was a pretty simple headstone but the words on it were full of love.   
  


Buffy Anne Summers   
1981 - 2001   
Thanks to you we'll see another sunrise, you will be deeply missed.

  
  
He stood up again after a few minutes not really wanting to be there anymore. Angel would come soon and the sun would rise in a few hours. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. You know me, always keeping my promises." He said before walking over to the person standing a few meters away from the grave.   
She was as always the most beautiful woman he knew and she would continue to be it till the day he died.   
"Can I have my dark kitten now Spike?" She asked him sounding more like a child then ever before. "His face is like a poem, just like my daddy's."   
He hated telling her the truth, that her dark kitten was likely to be dust in the wind now and that no magic of any kind would bring him back.   
"Daddy is going away. Far away, I won't be able to see him."   
Spike had known that it was a possible chance that Angel was going to walk into the sun after he had dealt with the Slayer's killer. But he really didn't like that idée. It wasn't that he and Angel was really close it was the fact that he was losing a part of himself that he never thought he had.   
"Dance now?" She asked.   
Spike took her hand in his. "Yes, pet. Now we can dance."   
He led her over to the Slayer's grave, bowed for her before dancing with her.   
She was indeed beautiful; her eyes reflected the moonlight and her body danced gracefully with his. She was humming a tone that she must have heard on the television or something but for her it was like listening to the song itself.   
Spike knew that the spell she had put on him would kill him eventually. It wasn't the first time her magic had gone against her and this wouldn't be the last time. His dark princess was maybe insane but she knew what she wanted.   
When their dance was finished they walked away from the grave. Spike wanted them gone before their Sire came.   
At least he kept his promise.   
  
**The end**   
  
_Drusilla: Now will you dance?   
Spike: I'll dance with you, pet, on the Slayer's grave._   
  
  



End file.
